Business enterprises struggle with various challenges involving the development and application of management methods, models, and theories. To maximize shareholder value in a corporation, for example, factors such as quality in a manufacturing system, work flows, component output, and so forth, can directly impact the output capacity, which in turn can influence the valuation of the corporation.
One well-known example of managing quality is the Total Quality Management (TQM) approach, which is used in the development of organization systems for business processes. This approach aims to reduce errors produced during either manufacturing or service-based enterprises to thereby increase the total output. Another well-known example is the Six Sigma approach. In general, Six Sigma attempts to improve quality in a particular environment by reducing the number of defects, while TQM attempts to improve quality in a particular environment by promoting conformance to internal requirements. Other approaches focus on managing workflow, such as by running an assembly or manufacturing line at the rate or beat of the slowest cog.
Prior attempts to optimize the level of engagement of components within a defined context are inadequate because the approach to quantify level of engagement is indirect and based on evaluating actions or time that are assumed to be indicators of engagement and not necessarily based on the processes involved in engagement.
Accordingly, a need remains for improved methods and systems for identifying, quantifying, analyzing, and optimizing the level of engagement of components within a defined context using techniques of relationship analysis. Embodiments of the invention address these and other limitations in the prior art.
The foregoing and other features of the invention will become more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.